<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcane by WiltedRose98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859538">Arcane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRose98/pseuds/WiltedRose98'>WiltedRose98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Prime Original Male Character, Alpha Rick Grimes, Anal Sex, Beta Beth Greene, Beta Hershel Greene, Beta Maggie Greene, Chair Sex, Childbirth, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aaron (Walking Dead), Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Eric Raleigh, Omega Glenn Rhee, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRose98/pseuds/WiltedRose98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Golden child<br/>Lion boy;<br/>Tell me what it's like to conquer.</p><p> </p><p>Fearless child<br/>Broken boy;<br/>Tell me what it's like to burn."</p><p>    -oh darling, even Rome fell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Grimes/Glenn Rhee/Aaron/Eric Raleigh/Jesus/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arcane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Full Name:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beau Grant Haywood</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Age:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>19</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Height:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>7 feet, 2 inches</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Family:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Carl Grimes (Omega Mate), Glenn Rhee (Omega Mate), </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Unborn pup (Unborn Son)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>